Tamás Pintér
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pint%C3%A9r_Tam%C3%A1s_(%C3%ADr%C3%B3) Tamas Pinter ( Dunaharaszti , 1930 . August 4 - Kistarcsa , 2017 . October 7), writer , journalist . József Pintér was registered and renamed later. In the 1950s Pintér published József Tamás. He wrote many novels, more novels, radio and TV games, and a poet and two plays. His works also appeared in foreign-language anthologies. According to his writings, he wanted to write honest, true books. The recurring theme of his writings is the alienation, the dissolution of marriages, the vacuous relations, the simplicity and subtlety of the holders of power. He was convicted for his role in 1956, spent a year and a half in pre-trial detention and jail. He wrote his memoirs in his book The Observer . According to his own records, his first writing, a ministry ( Self-consciousness ), appeared in the Nephi of 1949. So he wrote about himself in the book " Observer ", "I am Christian, but if I throw it with stones, I do not sacrifice sacred bread. Reconciliation is perverted because it is masochism. A kiss for snowmen. Honestly, I tried to live with dignity - I try to live and become a native of Hungary in Hungary. " He was a passionate angler; appearing in many of the articles of angling, for example in the novel 'The Time of Frostbite ', The Open Knife or the Pisces. His civilian journalistic career was started in 1954 as the editor of the Workshop of April 4, Works of Works of the Power Plant, where he was appointed as an employee of the Budapest Lapland Publishing Company. In November 1956, the newspaper publisher dismissed it and transferred it to the factory plant, the work safety class. In January 1957 he was dismissed, and then he was from a casual job. Tamás Pintér on April 11, 1957 in the XI. district police officers were produced and detained. On April 12, 1957, the police witnessed several employees of the April 4 Machine Factory, including Kálmán Supka, head of the Personnel Department, who was formerly the Major General of the State Protection Authority . Tamás Pintér has been in bad relationship with him since the autumn of 1955, because he was criticized several times in the worksheet and in one of the works of the Worked People, which focused primarily on filtering the "declastered elements" of the company's employees. The witnesses stated that Tamás Pintér had transferred to the editorial office a copy of the company's copywriter on October 23, and printed leaflets during the War of Independence . 14 The witnesses could only name the leaflet " Who was the party from the farms " after the revolution , and a rumor that Tamás Pintér wrote and disseminated on the Kádár government . The police and the prosecution could only obtain these forms and submit them as evidence to the trial. Kálmán Supka also asserted that Pintér Tamás "infuriated the party and the government", and as a result, factory workers almost lapped the head of the staff department on October 28th. Tamás Pintér was placed in pre-trial detention on April 15, 1957, because he was " excited about the work-peasant government and the folk democracy with the flyers and the" Oh times, oh customs " . The spell of the matter is that Kálmán Supka joined the armed forces after the revolution, where he was promoted to lieutenant colonel, and the XI. district commander. He personally gave a statement to Tamás Pintér on April 11, 1957. Supka and other officers have been beaten several times by Pinta, a physician on May 2, who has been injured in over twenty days. The Budapest Metropolitan Court ruled on 21 and 27 March 1958 in a partially closed hearing. The court sentenced the accused to a two-year, six-month jail sentence and partial confiscation of the "People's Democratic State Order for Crimes" . According to the court's reasoning, the act and person of the defendant show an increased social risk. He committed his accusations after November 4, 1956, when he knew that in Hungary he was not a popular uprising but a counter-revolution. (...) As the aggravating circumstance, the court found that the accused was acting in a timely manner and in a way that was capable of preventing political and economic consolidation. Tamás Pintér appealed, the second instance trial was on October 7, 1958. The court turned the verdict into a one-year jail sentence. He was imprisoned with Árpád Göncz , Rudolph Andorka , Iván Darvas and József Gáli. After his release he could not start his studies at Eötvös Loránd University , he was forced to work as an assistant and trained worker. Between 1960 and 1964 he worked as a freelance writer and contributed to the preparation of the paper entitled "Csili" by Vasas Culture House in Pesterzsébet. In Life and Literature on February 12, 1960 published his first novel ( First White Letter ) and in 1962 his first report ( Ember-maturing books ). Between 1964 and 1980 he was a co-worker, columnist, editor and editor of the Week of Life and Literature. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians